Circe Card
by Alex Breen
Summary: One-shot. Quick story, my take on how James received the Circe Chocolate Frog Card from Professor Binns.


"You would not believe what just happened!" James entered the Common Room with such a force that several Third Years jumped. Everyone in the Common Room stared at him and he had the good grace to look mildly embarrassed when he realized not one of his mates were in the room. Without bothering to so much as mutter an apology, he headed up to the Seventh Year boy dorm and burst through that door shouting the same phrase he had moments ago in the Common Room. This time, he was met with three curious stares and felt much better about his out burst. Quickly forgetting about the awkward stares he had encountered down below, James began to divulge the shocking going on's of his day. The actual story is relatively long as James decided to start relaying his day from when he woke up at seven in the morning. The real exciting incident, however, had not occurred until almost a half hour previously. As the boys would end up having it, the tale went a bit like this.

At quarter past eight, James was sincerely debating returning to the dorm to grab the map. He really needed to find Professor Morgum, for a question about a report filed in the Head's Office, the nature of which he would not divulge even to his friends. Upon inquiry to an intimidated fourth year Hufflepuff, he learned that the Professor was last seen on the fifth floor. So he had wandered around, peering through doors until he happened upon a site he had never encountered before. He opened the door to an office he generally avoided, but had not noticed at first glance until he was two steps into the room.

"I'm so sorry, Professor." He stood in shock, realizing he had accidentally entered the office of none other than the translucent Professor Binn's.

"No problem," the Professor droned, "It's happened before." James made to leave, but almost could not help it as he looked around the room.

"I've never been to your office before," James said to the ghost. If it was possible to say a ghost jumped, James would say he had.

"You're still here," the Professor seemed entirely put off.

"I'm sorry Professor," James replied. "I'll just. I'll just be on my way."

"You do that," the Professor replied, continuing to just float along. As James turned around he saw a card sitting on the edge of the table next to the door.

Absently, sure the Professor would not even hear him, James made a simple, passing comment. "Chocolate Frog cards," he stated. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Do you collect?" was the reply.

"I do," James replied. He looked at the three cards on the table, suddenly wondering about their back story. Where had they come from? Why were they there? Had they been sitting there before the Professor had died? Out loud he only said, "I see you have Circe. One of the most popular cards out there, but no matter how many frogs I eat, she has remained elusive."

"You don't have that card?" Professor Binn's questioned. He seemed just as awkward having a conversation with James as James did with him. It occurred to James that things like this probably had not happened to him since long before his death. Not that he had anything personal against the Professor, of course, but he was a bit dry and James had used his class to catch a nap more than once.

"I don't," James replied.

"Take it then," Professor Binn's stated. James could not tell what emotion he conveyed whatsoever. His voice was just so monotone.

"Are you certain?" James asked, more than a little shocked.

"I have no use for it," was the reply. That may have been the first, and possibly last time that Professor Binn's would even remotely come close to admitting out loud that he was a ghost.

"I couldn't thank you enough," James said, tenderly picking up the card.

"Don't mention it," Professor Binn's finished, before floating to the other side of the office.

Still in shock, James had left the office and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room to tell whoever he could find, his search for Professor Morgum forgotten. And that is where he was now, presenting above mentioned card for the inspection of his friends.

"He talked to you?" Sirius asked.

"Does he even know who you are?" Remus added.

"I can't believe he gave you a chocolate frog card," Peter stated with awe.

"I can't believe he can hold real conversations," Sirius put in, "I had wondered if he had anything else in his vocabulary outside of History of Magic."

"You haven't been in his class in over a year and a half," Remus said.

"I don't believe it," Peter inspected the card just handed to him.

"I think I'll be in shock for the rest of my life." James took the card back from Peter and headed over to his chest to add the card to his collection. Him and the boys just started to speculate on the situation when there was a knock on their door.

Sirius headed over to open it and they saw Lily standing there. "Is James…? Oh, James, I've just been looking for you. I ran into Professor Morgum and he explained the whole thing."

"I wouldn't speak to James right now," Remus put in. Lily looked at James and noticed he did look a bit dazed. Before she could question anything Peter added, "He's still in shock."

"From?" Lily inquired, looking at James. And then seeming to come to his self a bit, James jumped off the bed, a grin on his face.

"Lily. You will never believe what just happened to me."


End file.
